


Reminiscence

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: consci_fan_mo, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Inspired by Music, Music, Season 3 related, Xindi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reliving a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> This is set many years after the mission to the Expanse, in an AU where Jonathan and Degra achieved a diplomatic solution and Degra was not assassinated. (That AU is developed in [For Our Children](http://archiveofourown.org/works/587698)) This is Jonathan's voice.

 

  
_“Music is the art which is most nigh to tears and memory.”_ – Oscar Wilde  


 

Memory is a capricious thing. I’m often surprised by the vivid associations evoked by a color, a scent, a song… 

When Degra visited _Enterprise_ , when we were trying to find a peaceful solution to the Xindi crisis, we found a common interest in music. He was particularly drawn to traditional Irish music. The sound of Uilleann pipes reminded him of the instrument he played himself… a Xindi woodwind called a tothra, if I recall correctly. 

Before he left, I gave him copies of the music from our database. Now, forty years later, I hear the song he loved and I’m back there in a heartbeat. We tried to keep in touch, but our careers have carried us in different directions since the founding of the Federation.

But I know that somewhere on their new homeworld, an old Xindi is teaching his grandchildren to play the tothra, playing _Sliabh na mBan_. 

It makes me smile, remembering…

 


End file.
